


The Cracks Inbetween

by evidentlylost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evidentlylost/pseuds/evidentlylost
Summary: Tsukishima kept his emotions behind not only his thick skin, but the six foot two, looming wall around him. Maybe he didn't realize the cracks imbedded in the bottom. Maybe he didn't realize the way the freckled boy weaved his way through.But what Yamaguchi didn't realize was: trying to compress yourself into old fractures can eventually break down the whole wall.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

Quite interesting, the way the lanky, fatigued man could feel his body sink into the bed slowly. As if the bed was consuming the dead carcass that was the breathing man. The man sighed, rubbing his enervation that settled visibly below his eyes in the form of eyebags. His whole body was sore, not from physical exertion, but from the thought that it was still a functioning tissue that proceeded to carry warm blood throughout his body. The blonde’s hair was tosselled around, the consequences from last night’s restless sleep. His thin lips pursed in disgust at the light that was streaming through his bedroom window. The same reaction was given to the alarm that interrupted his miniscule sleep.

He had to force himself out of bed to turn off the sound that shrieked in his ear to get up for school. Tsukishima reached down for his headphones that still laid at the side of the bed, streaming music. The skinny boy put the headphones over his ears and walked to his bathroom, the square-framed glasses just barely sitting on his face.

Tsukishima Kei didn’t bother to get a full breakfast. His breakfast solely consisted of half an apple that he didn’t bother to finish as he pulled up to the school. It was only the first day as third year, and the golden eyed male was already dreading the smell of the untouched school walls.

The boy kept a disinterested face as he walked through the doors. His headphones and the annoyance that painted his face gave the clear meaning that the tall, intimidating man didn’t want to be bothered. The blond made it prominent that if someone were to talk to him, they’d ultimately be ignored.

The snarky comments and teasing was the way the blonde showed his underlying emotions on his skin as a joke. This was so that people would never figure out his genuine insecurities and weaknesses that life brought him. The pains of not being able to express pure emotions and looking for someone who is willing to stay as he pushed them away. 

Tsukishima closed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the headache that was ever growing each morning. Maybe it was the fact that the blonde was too tired to control his blank expression, and subconsciously let an inkling of discomfort seep through his expression. But the lanky, tall man heard his name uttered quietly, submerged by the cushioned nothing that filled his ears and head. He decided to ignore it, until he heard the name uttered again, “Tsukishima?”

His calm expression turned to a scowl, his cold eyes closing in on the pale, freckled, green haired boy. His eyes kept eye contact while his periphery sized the young man up. Average height, maybe 5’9 or 5’10. Big eyes, looks innocent. Skinny arms, but not as skinny as Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima subconsciously smirked, _easy to break_ , he thought to himself. 

“What do you want?” The blonde said coldly.

The latter’s back went rigid as the intimidation of his words. The other fought back a smirk at his reactions. “Well, I--um...a-are you okay?” The golden eyed boy was amused by the smaller boy’s stutters. Maybe the freckled boy would be fun to poke fun at. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” His words came out bluntly, indifferently. The freckled boy just sat down beside Tsukishima, staying quiet. 

_ Hm… _ the blonde thought to himself.  _ Quiet, but still annoying. _

The rest of the day went slowly. Class by class, subject by subject. Everything was so repetitive that it was sickening. Sickeningly monotonous school. Sickening day. Sickening week. Sickening life.

The blonde sighed, done with the constant wearisome first couple of hours of school. 

The change in music in his headphones was the boy’s only way of determining the time. Otherwise, everything was slow. Annoyed, Tsukishima walked out of the class as soon as the bell rang in long strides, just wanting to finish volleyball and get done with this day.

Maybe it was just his luck. The long strides couldn't stop him from arriving early and getting some quiet. The quarrels of the short, orange-headed, boy and a taller, blueberry hair, boy from fighting. Their yells cascaded through the hallways past the gym doors. Tsukishima could practically hear the short one, Hinata, claw at Kageyama. 

Yamaguchi watched in the corner of the gym, idly observing the tall blonde sigh in annoyance, putting on his headphones. The freckled boy pursed his lips in thought of what had caused the tall, distant man to become the way he was. 

_ Everything is so loud. _

Tsukishima couldn’t even fully listen to his music without the headache growing in the back of head. The pain pricked up his neck hitting his lower skull. It didn’t hurt, it was the fact that it was persistent. He hated persistence. The blonde just wished people, things, life could leave him alone. He wished he could just exist. That this constant loop that life brought him could just change. It was so persistent to make him tired. To make his body tired. To make his emotions tired. 

Tsukishima was tired of life.


	2. Abrupt Confidence

“Why do we even have to change into our clothes?” The lanky boy grumbled.

He’s been doing this sport for three years. It’s not like he genuinely cares for it. He’s just doing it because it’s something to do. Something to make life interesting. 

“Because, otherwise your clothes get sweaty.” A familiar voice poked at Tsukishima’s ears. He turned around swiftly, an imprinted, intimidating smirk already plastered on his face.

“And who are yo-” his sentence was cut off by the same freckled, dark haired boy. The boy’s hair brushed past his small, inviting smile. “Oh,” was all Tsukishima said as he turned back around to finish putting on his shirt.

After a moment of silence passed by as the blonde refused to supply attention to the green haired boy, he heard a response.

“Yamaguchi.”

Tsukishima paused in his place, his eyes narrowing down at the sudden confidence that emerged from the voice. He stayed with his back turned, silent.

He was taken aback by the unexpected boldness. His face turned blank again as the lanky boy swerved around to somehow reply with a snarky comment back at the latter.

But as his golden eyes registered what was in front of him he froze, yet again, staring at the curious glint in the other’s forest green eyes. The boy’s head was cocked to the side, staring up at the tall man. His pine tree eyes slightly squinting in thought, analyzing the blondes features. 

Tsukishima stood silent, his posture was rigid and his chest pulled out so that his shoulders were behind him. The golden eyes conformed a glare to intimidate the suddenly confident boy. Though, Tsukishima felt his face freckle with heat. 

_What the hell is this?_

His long hands gripped the inside of his pocket as he turned around and mumbled through his tense lips, “I got volleyball.”

Tsukishima walked out, concealed hands still clenched.

_What the hell is this._

The mild intimidation that the Yamaguchi brought to Tsukishima was uncomfortable, enough to the point so that he walked into the gym early, contradicting his previous records of tardiness.

Last year, the boy would only be early just to wait in the club room, alone, listening to music. This was his way of calming himself. To stop the intruding thoughts from breaking through the towering wall of silence in his head. 

Only this time did the dehydrated boy continue practice without one scornful breath emitting from his throat.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was so shoorttt. I was going to make it longer but I got busy and hit a writer's block. Better chapters will be coming soon!


End file.
